Betrayal
by Seishin19
Summary: La traición puede salir cara y la Sociedad de Almas estaba a punto de tener que pagarla... Con sangre.
1. Chapter 1

Había algo mal en aquel lugar desde que llegó. Había sido convocado repentinamente a ir a la Sociedad de Almas sin ser informado de motivo alguno. Para colmo, cuando había pisado un pie en el lugar, este parecía estar desierto.

Su estómago se encogió en señal de que algo no estaba correcto, pero no podía apuntar exactamente de qué se trataba. Sus nudillos se pusieron blancos de lo fuerte que estaba apretando sus puños muestra de que estaba demasiado tenso y alerta. Empezó a preguntarse si algo malo había ocurrido de verdad. En ese caso, ¿no le habrían contado el motivo por el que fue llamado?

Tal vez, y solo tal vez; estaba siendo muy melodramático.

—Ey Ichigo, ¿de visita? —Renji apareció de la nada, haciendo que el shinigami sustituto se sobresaltara primero antes de suspirar aliviado. —Vaya tío, ni que hubieras visto un fantasma.

—Muy gracioso Renji… ¿Dónde están todos? —preguntó cruzándose de brazos y mirando al shinigami pelirrojo con una ceja arqueada demandándole una respuesta, y más le valía que fuera rápida si no quería que el adolescente se pusiera a gritar.

—Ah, este distrito lo despejaron ayer… La verdad es que ha habido unos cuántos problemas por aquí, así que están revisando la zona —explicó mientras hacía gestos con las manos para poder mostrar lo que quería decir con mayor facilidad.

Ichigo frunció el ceño y descruzó los brazos. Algo no le cuadraba… De nuevo estaría preocupándose de más, sin embargo sus sentidos seguían alerta.

Abarai le pidió que lo acompañara hasta su escuadrón y así lo hizo, olvidándose de preguntarle la causa por la que estaba allí.

**…**

Ambos se sentaron dentro de una de las habitaciones que no tenía nada más que un par de muebles y se miraron durante varios minutos sin decir nada.

'No me gusta, no me gusta, no me gusta.' Murmuraba una voz en la cabeza de Ichigo durante ese tiempo de silencio entre ambos chicos.

Por suerte esa incomodidad fue rota por un shinigami que entró y puso una taza de té para cada uno frente a ellos. Ambos asintieron con la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento y así el shinigami se marchó por la misma puerta por la que entró.

Renji fue el primero en tomar su taza y darle un pequeño sorbo. Tranquilamente la volvió a colocar en su lugar. Los ojos de ambos se encontrar de nuevo e Ichigo observó como Renji arqueaba una de sus tatuadas cejas.

—¿Ichigo? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara de molestia? Es tu cumpleaños pasado mañana, deberías estar contento por eso al menos —Ichigo apenas se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta y tomó su taza para beber del té. El cálido líquido lo ayudó a distraerse un poco de sus pensamientos, pero no por mucho, ni tampoco pudo deshacerse de ese pequeño dolor que comenzaba a formarse en su pecho cuánto más tiempo se encontraba allí.

—¿Por qué estoy aquí Renji? —finalmente preguntó acordándose del tema. Renji pareció estremecerse por un momento, lo que trajo aún más sospechas para Ichigo y que el peso en su pecho se agravara aún más.

—Ah eso… La verdad es que Rukia estaba muy emocionada por el tema de tu cumpleaños, ¿sabes? Y pensó en que le gustaría que lo celebraras aquí, en el Seireitei con nosotros —se llevó una mano a la nuca y la frotó mientras dirigía la mirada a otro lugar que no fueran los ojos cafés del shinigami sustituto.

Algo estaba pasando. Algo que no podía ver. Algo que lo estaba poniendo al borde de un precipicio peligroso.

Fue el repentino ruido de las puertas de shoji deslizándose que sacaron a Ichigo de sus pensamientos. Ojos cafés parpadearon confusos cuando el peso de Zangetsu en su espalda desapareció. Presó del miedo de que su espada fuera de repente tomada por manos desconocidas, su cabeza se giró tan rápido como pudo buscando el causante de tal acto. Sus ojos se abrieron en demasía cuando el filo de una espada apareció a tan solo unos centímetros de su nariz. Su vista se deslizó por la hoja de la katana hasta la persona la cual la empuñaba.

—Qué estás… ¿Renji? ¿Qué cojones significa esto? —Ichigo preguntó confundido, sus ojos aún abiertos como platos mientras su mente trataba de comprender la situación. ¡Quería girar la cabeza y ver quién había tomado a Zangetsu, maldita sea!

Iba hacerlo hacia el otro lado, pero la katana de Renji pasó por delante de su rostro, haciendo un corte por sus mejillas y por su nariz. Soltó un gritito de dolor y se llevó una mano a la cara, rozando sus dedos con la herida para luego mirarlos. Estaba sangrando, la herida no era demasiado superficial, pero tampoco era grave.

—Por favor Ichigo, no te resistas. No puedes huir y yo tampoco puedo. Fuiste enviado aquí por orden de máxima prioridad de la cámara de los 46 —Ichigo frunció el ceño por sus palabras y ladeó la cabeza tratando de buscar una salida de escape.

Buscando una opción, y siendo la única que le pasó por la cabeza; dio una voltereta por el suelo, sorteando la katana de Renji y antes de que este pudiera reaccionar, estiró la pierna y lo tiró al suelo. Dándole unos segundos de ventaja para levantarse y correr hacia el shinigami que había tomado su zanpakuto.

Pudo ver la expresión de miedo del hombre cuando lo vio correr hacia su persona y una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Ichigo. No sabían que en el sexto escuadrón tuvieran cobardes. Iba a abalanzarse contra el tembloroso shinigami, pero cientos de pétalos cortantes interrumpieron su paso, golpeándolo y obligándolo a retroceder mientras las cuchillas cortaban su piel con fiereza. Apretó los dientes al ser golpeado contra la pared y ser arrastrado por los pétalos hasta estar fuera del cuartel.

Cayó al suelo, malherido y enojado. ¿Por qué de repente le atacaban de ese modo? ¡Quería alguien decirle qué demonios estaba ocurriendo! Se levantó, su kosode cayendo hecho trizas al suelo, dejando su torso expuesto mostrando los múltiples golpes que había recibido de Senbonzakura.

El portador apareció por su derecha, zanpakuto en mano y mirando al shinigami sustituto con desdén haciendo que este se enfureciera aún más.

—¡¿Qué significa esto Byakuya?! ¡Renji! —miró también en dirección del pelirrojo quién hacia su aparición por el frente al mismo tiempo que liberaba su zanpakuto.

—Ichigo, no quiero hacer esto, de verdad que no, pero… Son las órdenes —levantó a Zabimaru en el aire, el filo brillando con la luz del Sol antes de silbar en el aire con intención de estirarse y golpear a su objetivo.

Ichigo no tendría su zanpakuto, pero aún podía usar _shunpo_ logrando así esquivar fácilmente el golpe de Renji. Sin embargo…

Miles de pétalos de cerezo nublaron su vista.

**…**

Puedo sentirlo, todos los días. No importa cuánto trate de bloquearlo, siempre está ahí, susurrando venenosas palabras junto a mi oído. Los susurros se volvieron murmullos y lo murmullos en una voz que se oía cada vez más clara.

_¡Ichigo!_

Constantemente me llama y lo único que puedo hacer es abrazarme a mí mismo y temblar. Su risa hace eco en mi cabeza; es el perfecto ejemplo de que es un demonio. Siempre trato de evadir conversar con él. Muchas veces le he dado la espalda y me he ido sin decir nada.

_Tus amigos ya no te quieren. _

Eso ya lo sé.

_Si así fuera, ¿por qué estarías aquí? _

Es la centésima vez que intenta esto. Tirar la pared que oculta dolorosos recuerdos detrás, los miedos y las inseguridades.

_Estás solo y atrapado._

—'No estoy solo,' —quise gritar, — '¡aún te tengo a ti y a Zangetsu!' —pero si dijera algo así, me volvería más débil aún.

_El pelirrojo tatuado te dejó inconsciente…_

Cállate.

_Esa shinigami enana y peli negra te trajo a este punto._

Cállate…

_El Quincy y la pelirroja bloquearon tus salidas_

¡Cállate!

**…**

_Ichigo, tú puedes salir de este putrefacto lugar… ¿Por qué sigues aquí?_

Por qué… ¿Por qué?

Sus pasos hicieron eco a través de lo que era su mundo invertido. Las nubes tapaban el cielo, pero ya no llovía. La niebla cubría el lugar, pero se estaba disipando. Su tristeza, su inseguridad, el dolor de la traición… ¿Por qué de pronto todo parecía quedar en un segundo lugar para dar a algo más importante? Sentía deseos de escuchar lo que su hollow tuviera que decirle aquella vez.

—No hemos hablado en años… —habló el albino dando pasos hacia el shinigami de cabellos naranjas al mismo tiempo que este lo hacía. Ichigo estaba de hecho molesto consigo mismo. Haber llegado repentinamente a aquella conclusión era extraño. Tal, solo tal vez, se había cansado de estar solo. —¿Algo ha cambiado desde la última vez?

—Solo quería ver cómo estabas. —

—Ah ya veo. —suspiró el hollow soltando una risita. A veces las excusas de Ichigo eran tan divertidas. —Mírame Ichigo —ordenó, mas con un tono suave. —Quiero contarte algo.

Dudando un poco, Ichigo asintió. Parpadeó, mirando directamente a unos ojos dorados. Ichigo sabía que estaba mirando fijamente, sin embargo, no encontraba el modo de apartar la mirada. De hecho se había olvidado completamente de que estaba allí de pie, en su mundo interno. Sus ojos cafés solo perdieron la vista en los otros.

—Yo soy el Rey ahora, como tú. —

—Rey…—

Hollow Ichigo sonrió. Tenía a Ichigo totalmente capturado, debajo de la palma de su mano. Atrapar a Ichigo bajo su hipnosis había sido mucho más sencillo de lo que creyó. Eso se debía a que las paredes que protegían la fuerza del adolescente habían caído con el tiempo. Había estado esperando ocho largos años para esto…

—Me perteneces. Eso significa que harás cualquier cosa por mí. —

—Cualquier… ¿cosa? —repitió con voz monótona, como si no fuera él el que estaba allí parado, hablando.

El albino asintió y le tendió la mano con una sonrisa libre de malicia. —Ahora ven. Te sacaré de este horrible lugar y haremos caer nuestra venganza sobre las cabezas de aquellos que osaron asolarnos y encerrar nuestra libertad de este modo.

Ichigo avanzó, aún perdido en la mirada e hipnotizado por el hollow. Lentamente estiró su mano y tomó la pálida sin titubear.

—Y esto es lo más importante que debes recordar. No puedes confiar en nadie. Solo en mí, el viejo y en ti mismo. ¿De acuerdo? —Ichigo asintió levemente y el hollow sonrió victorioso.

**…**

La Sociedad de Almas se iba a arrepentir del día en que nos encerraron… para toda la eternidad. ¿Qué se creían? ¿Qué permaneceríamos de brazos cruzados para siempre?

Solté un gruñido de frustración y enojo. Maldije a aquellos shinigamis hijos de puta aquel día hasta que mi voz no salía más de mi garganta. Grité y grité esperando que Ichigo se salvara, su vida pendiendo de un hilo al igual que la mía.

¡Se supone que eran sus amigos! Tal palabra la cual es desconocida para mí, es muy importante para Ichigo. Aunque ya dudo que crea en ella. ¿Y de quién es la culpa? De aquellos que él llama 'amigos'. ¿Qué clase de compañero te apuñala por la espalda de ese modo? ¿Quién te deja medio muerto y te encierra en un putrefacto lugar sin salida y sin luz? A mí no me importa realmente desde que siempre estoy aquí, pero para Ichigo era una pesadilla.

La memoria de aquel día le persiguió día tras día, semana tras semana, atormentándolo… Al mes comenzó a delirar. Trató de convencerse de que había un error. Sus camaradas nunca le harían algo sí. ¿Y si había sido su culpa?, pensó. Quizá hice algo malo, se dijo.

Yo lo vi con mis propios ojos. Eran ellos. No había ningún fallo. Él no hizo nada malo.

Es mi culpa por la que estamos aquí. Lo sé. Desde que Ichigo recuperó sus poderes de shinigami, su fuerza ha ido en aumento. Los de la Sociedad de Almas temían que se volviera contra ellos y los destruyera ya que Ichigo no seguía las leyes del lugar.

¿Por qué iría Ichigo a atacar a sus amigos? Yo sabía que él nunca haría algo así. Tsk. Menuda confianza tienen esos tipos en Ichigo… Ni ser llamados compañeros merecen.

¿Cuántos años ha estado cayendo la lluvia en este solitario mundo? Incluso el viejo había sido llevado lejos de nosotros, mermando nuestras fuerzas y la confianza de Ichigo en sí mismo aún más.

Estoy harto. Más que harto de todo esto. Hoy se acaba.

Yo sacaré a Ichigo de su soledad. Yo solo quiero… Que dejen de salir de esos ojos esas lágrimas que no pertenecen a su rostro.

**…**

Ese día se fue a poner en pie, su pelo extremadamente largo cayendo frente a sus ojos y con ambas manos apartó los mechones naranjas a los lados, llevándolos detrás de sus orejas. Su cabello le llegaba más allá de la cintura, y en su cara se podía apreciar levemente como algo de vello había crecido allí, dándole un aspecto maduro aunque desaliñado. Sus ojos permanecían aún cerrados mientras se levantaba con piernas temblorosas. Su delgada figura se tambaleó de un lado a otro, sus brazos colgando a sus costados mientras trataba de recobrar el equilibrio que hace tiempo había perdido por estar tanto rato sentado. Habían pasado horas, tal vez días desde la última vez que se puso en pie o siquiera se movió.

Se llevó una mano al pecho y pareció sobresaltarse cuando sintió su corazón latir bajo la yema de sus dedos. Sus hombros se relajaron segundos después y soltó un suspiro como si estuviera aliviado por algo. Al fin en pie y erguido, caminó por aquel espacio negro y vacío con paso firme aunque algo tembloroso.

_Toma mi katana, Ichigo. _

Ichigo estiró el brazo y luego la mano, obedeciendo la voz que retumbaba desde el fondo de su mente y la blanca zanpakuto comenzó a formarse en la palma de su mano derecha. Cuando esta terminó de tomar forma, la sujetó con fuerza, sintiendo como el poder corría de nuevo por su sistema, emocionándolo ligeramente y trayendo consigo y lentamente esa determinación suya.

Agarrando su cabello con la otra mano a la altura de su nuca y sin detenerse en sus pasos, tajó con la espada a través de él, cortándolo y dejándolo a la altura a la que solía estar. Tomó del mismo modo los mechones de su fleco y los cortó.

Sus ojos cafés se abrieron, un ligero brillo regresaba a ellos paulatinamente a medida que la katana le proporcionaba seguridad y poder.

—_¿Listo para salir de aquí?_ —

Asintió con firmeza, su ceño fruncido acentuándose poco a poco en su rostro. Hollow Ichigo se levantó de donde estaba sentado detrás de él, para sorpresa del shinigami. En qué momento había… Sacudió la cabeza. No era momento para preguntas.

—Tsk… Tendrá que esperar. Alguien se acerca. —una mueca de molestia se formó en su rostro, pero Ichigo pudo ver algo más.

_Odio. _

Una puerta se abrió en uno de los negros muros, revelando a una mujer hermosa, de brillante cabello rojizo y ojos grandes y grises los cuales escondían una inmensa fuerza tras ellos.

Hollow Ichigo le gruñó como si fuera un animal que estaba en desagrado con alguien que pisaba su territorio, pero Ichigo lo ignoró aunque en su momento le pareció curioso.

Ambos se quedaron mirando varios segundos hasta que Ichigo cayó en la cuenta de quién era esa persona. Por su mirada fría hacia él, no la había reconocido. Orihime. Ella había cambiado, estaba más alta y… ¿fuerte? No podía asegurarlo.

—Kurosaki Ichigo —Orihime pronunció su nombre como si fuera basura, cosa que hizo a Hollow Ichigo gruñir nuevamente desde su posición en la oscuridad tras el de cabellos naranjas. _Nadie le hablaba así a su pertenencia si no se trataba de él mismo…_ Ichigo le dirigió una mirada rápida antes de centrarse en Orihime de nuevo. ¿Por qué estaba su hollow tan molesto? Era por el tono de voz de la pelirroja o porque… —Ha sido sentenciado a esta prisión, pero las órdenes han sido cambiadas. Serás trasladado al palacio de la penitencia donde aguardarás tu ejecución.

Orihime le miró con enojo, pero se desvaneció al mismo tiempo que se daba la vuelta y desaparecía por uno de los muros.

—¿Por qué me odia…? —se preguntó con evidente temblor y tristeza en la voz.

Hollow Ichigo negó con la cabeza y suspiró. Ichigo no había superado eso aún. Malditos fueran, usando sus trucos sucios para destrozarlo por dentro… Puso una mano pálida sobre el hombro del shinigami y este giró la cabeza para mirarlo.

—No dejes que te afecte Ichigo, recuerda lo que te dije. —Ichigo asintió ante eso. —Regresemos a tu mundo interno, quiero enseñarte algo. Seguro que te hace sentir mejor.

Una sonrisa débil se formó en los labios del ya no tan joven Ichigo y siguió a su hollow al interior de su alma donde no serían molestados.

**…**

Una pálida luz azul alumbraba aquella habitación que había evolucionado hasta parecerse a lo que era SU habitación. Tendido sobre la cama, tembló, casi de pura felicidad bajo la abrumadora caricia del despertar de su reiryoku. Su _poder_, su _vida_, estaba regresando lentamente de nuevo a él. Podía sentir incluso un cosquilleo en la piel. Había pasado tantísimo tiempo desde la última vez que sintió tal confort.

¿Pero cómo era posible de que estuviera despertando después años?

Pudo sentir otro peso en la cama a su costado. Aquel ser lo miraba con su típica sonrisa superior en el rostro. Ichigo no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. ¿Se debía a él? Esa calma que sentía-

—¿Se siente bien, Ichigo? —preguntó y soltó una risita burlona al ver como el peli naranjo se sonrojaba ligeramente. Se puso a gatas sobre el shinigami sin abandonar su sonrisa.

—¡N-no! —negó. No quería que el otro se diera cuenta… No quería que su contraparte se diera cuenta de que estaba más calmado después de tanto gracias a él. No quería ser objeto de su burla.

—_No_ me mientas, Ichigo. ¡Deja de mentirte a ti mismo también, maldita sea! El dolor, el alivio, el placer… Lo _siento_ todo, tanto como tú. Esto es tan confortable para mí como para ti. Y después de tanto tiempo siendo forzado a esperar en este mundo hundido nuevamente en la desesperación, es excitante sentir todo este reiatsu corriendo por nuestras venas, ¿no es así? ¿No tienes curiosidad en saber cómo se siente al finalmente conectar nuestras almas después de haber estado tanto tiempo encerrado junto el dolor, Ichigo? ¿Quieres saber cómo se siente que tu reiatsu fluya en un estado de despertar absoluto… explotando e implosionando? —habló junto al oído del peli naranjo.

—¡No! —Ichigo exclamó, de repente encontrándose avergonzado bajo lo extrañamente sensual que habían sonado aquellas palabras.

—Vamos Ichigo, no me hagas repetirme. Ya sé que te sientes bien en este momento con tu reiryoku renovado. —Ichigo soltó un sonido estrangulado de sorpresa cuando dedos pálidos hicieron camino por el interior de su kosode donde su hollow apoyó la palma de su mano sobre el lugar donde su corazón se encontraba. —Creo que necesitaras sentir la totalidad de esto para poder entenderlo —sonrió de medio lado e Ichigo solo tuvo un solo segundo para tomar una bocanada de aire antes de que el albino vertiera su poderoso reiatsu directamente en las profundidades de su alma. La acción causó que Ichigo gimiera ante el extraño placer que eso le indujo y arqueó su cuerpo.

—¡J-joder! —maldijo, cerrando sus ojos cafés contra la abrumadora descarga que recorría su organismo. —No e-entiendo…¡¿qué e-estás haciendo?! E-es…Para…e-esto es… —su voz se fue desvaneciendo, su mente perdida en algún lugar desconocido mientras dedos pálidos golpeaban en su pecho al mismo que tiempo que su corazón, nunca dejando de verter su poder a través del cuerpo del shinigami.

—Se siente bien, ¿verdad que sí? —Hollow Ichigo ronroneó, sus labios presionándose suavemente contra la sien de Ichigo, calmándolo así.

—Shi-—

**…**

Se vio obligado a despertar repentinamente al sentir un poderoso reiatsu presionando sobre su cuerpo. Sacudió la cabeza al mismo tiempo que se incorporaba de un salto para enfrentar al extraño o extraña que había atravesado la barrera hasta llegar a él. Sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían, por qué de todas las personas tenía que ser ese shinigami… De los miles que hay, ¿por qué? Podía sentir el furioso reiatsu de su hollow dentro de él. Algo le decía que esta visita no era bienvenida.

—Te veo más energético, Ichigo. —

—Sí, ha pasado tiempo… Rukia. —


	2. Chapter 2

Me alegro que el primer capítulo haya tenido una respuesta positiva por parte de los dos comentarios que recibí. De verdad, gracias, me ayudan a seguir. Espero poder actualizar todas las semanas a partir de ahora. Mi inspiración regresó~

Quiero aclarar algo:

—Bla bla —conversación normal.

—_Bla bla _—pensamientos o Hollow Ichigo/Zangetsu hablándole a Ichigo desde su mundo interno.

**…** -salto de escena.

**…**

Sintió como su cabeza parecía ser más pesada cuando recién despertaba. Sus brazos se estiraron instintivamente mientras los huesos de sus piernas chasqueaban a causa de dormir en el duro suelo. Hizo una mueca de disconformidad e incomodidad. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo había logrado dormir, pero el despertar no había sido tan bueno para su cuerpo.

Se levantó, sus huesos aún sonaban mientras se seguía estirando a medida que se ponía en pie. Por último arqueó la espalda y movió su cabeza de un lado a otro para poder relajar su cuello.

Mientras dirigía la mirada a las paredes blancas, le vinieron los recuerdos del día anterior…

_Flash Back_

—Déjame adivinar… Byakuya quiso que tú y Orihime viniera a hacer el trabajo sucio. Me divierte esto de que te haya mandado a _ti_ a llevarme al palacio de la penitencia —gruñó con frialdad. Admitió que estaba siendo un poco rudo, pero supuso que ellos, y ella, se lo merecían.

Su hollow se rió de fondo desde su mundo interno. Al parecer encontró divertida su respuesta y la conversación.

—Guárdate esas palabras, Ichigo —respondió la Kuchiki en un tono rencoroso. —Estoy aquí para llevarte al Seizakyu. Ahí estarás treinta largos días pensando en tus acciones hasta que el Sokyoku sea liberado y comience tu ejecución.

¿Pensando en sus acciones? ¿Qué cojones estaba diciendo? Si antes estaba confuso por su encarcelamiento repentino, ahora lo estaba aún más. O tal vez era una frase cliché para todos los prisioneros que iban a ser ejecutados, quién sabe.

—_Esa perra no tiene ni idea de lo que habla, ¿les han lavado el cerebro o qué?_ —comentó hollow Ichigo poniendo un dedo en su sien y girándolo mientras hacía una mueca extraña. —_No hemos hecho nada malo, vamos, que yo sepa_ —añadió al mismo tiempo que se encogía de hombros.

Su hollow estaba curiosamente muy hablador. Más que de costumbre, pero por una vez no le molestaba. Es más, le agradaban sus comentarios; le ayudaba a no tener un humor tan agrio.

Rukia mandó a pasar a un shinigami al interior de los negros muros y este llevaba un collar rojo en sus manos. Ichigo podía recordarlo fácilmente como aquel que llevó Rukia cuando iba a ser ejecutada también. Se preguntó si ella lo recordaba con tanta claridad como él. Le entristecía pensar que tal no fuera así, que ya sería un vago y borroso recuerdo en su memoria. Después de todo lo que hizo por ella que aquello acabara así… Le dolía.

Con un clic, Rukia colocó el collar alrededor de su cuello. Sintió como su renovado reiatsu era sellado de golpe, causando que siseara molesto por ello aunque Kuchiki pareció no darse cuenta de ese detalle. Cuatro shinigamis más entraron en la sala, rodeándolo, cada uno llevando largos palos que asemejaban a lanzas. Salieron de allí lentamente y se detuvieron un momento al mismo tiempo que el adolescente. Habiendo estado durante años encerrado en la oscuridad, la luz le resultaba de repente tremendamente molesta y dolorosa para sus ojos. Tuvo que esperar varios minutos hasta que finalmente se logró acostumbrar más o menos a la claridad, aún veía manchas borrosas donde debería haber unas torres.

Perdió la noción del tiempo mientras miraba a su alrededor y sus ojos se abrieron en demasía, estupefacto ante el enorme cambio de la Sociedad de Almas. Donde antes se encontraban las casas y edificios tradicionales japoneses, se alzaban unas estructuras blancas muy extrañas. Le recordaba a… cómo era… Sí, Las Noches.

Blanco. Puro blanco por todas partes.

—Tus treinta días comienzan hoy, Ichigo —declaró Rukia. Los cuatro shinigami que la acompañaron comenzaron a retirarse de la torre. —Toma ese tiempo para pensar en las buenas memorias y en las malas. Estos son tus últimos días de vida.

Dicho eso, dio media vuelta sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada y se marchó.

Ichigo quería ignorar el agudo dolor de su pecho que se agravaba cada vez más. No parecía que Rukia estuviera fingiendo, realmente a ella no parecía importarle que lo mataran.

_Fin Flash Back_

—¡KYAAAAAH! —Ichigo se sobresaltó al escuchar el tremebundo grito de una mujer que parecía estar muy, pero que muy enfadada. Vaya, parecía que tenía compañera con la que charlar, aunque nada más con ese grito la verdad es que intimidaba un poco.

Lentamente se giró, parpadeando incrédulo porque la chica gritó nuevamente. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿La habían encerrado por loca acaso? Antes de que terminara de darse la vuelta, una fuerte patada fue dirigida a su estómago y acabó estrellado contra la pared del fondo de la torre. Parpadeó y sacudió la cabeza, despejándose de su momentáneo estupor ante el imprevisible ataque dirigido a su persona. Ella se veía un poco más mayor, pero esa mirada, ese cabello, ese golpe… ¿Era posible…?

—¡No eres ni siquiera capaz de esquivar eso! ¡Qué patético!—

_¿Karin? ¿Esa era…su hermana?_

Ella rió y apoyó sus manos en sus caderas. —Eso te lo merecías, idiota.

—¿K-Karin? —tartamudeó. Joder, era un imbécil. Estaba sorprendido, sí, pero el tartamudear estaba fuera de cuestión y más delante de ella. Empujó cualquier signo de alegría al verla y que esta no hubiera cambiado como el resto. —¿Por qué estás aquí? —se levantó, sacudiendo su ropa de shinigami y acercándose a Karin quién tomó una posición sentada en el tercer escalón de las escaleras de caracol que llegaban a lo alto de la torre. Ichigo se sentó a su lado un escalón más abajo.

—Bueno, —Karin suspiró—supongo que depende. ¿Quieres la historia completa o la corta?

—¿Cuál necesito saber?

—La larga, pero como no sé contar historias, te lo resumiré.

Ichigo rió.

—Muy bien —ella trató de sonar alegre, pero no funcionó muy bien. Ichigo había visto como lo hacía muchas veces, le sorprendía que después de tantos años viviendo juntos aún se ocultaran cosas entre ellos. Eso es, el shinigami no podía quejarse. Él hacía lo mismo con ella después de todo, sería muy hipócrita de su parte reprocharla por ese tema. Karin tomó una bocanada de aire antes de continuar. —La verdad es que me encerraron aquí por traición, porque vine en tu búsqueda.

Ichigo abrió la boca para replicar, pero la mujer levantó la mano para que la dejara seguir sin interrumpirla.

—Me tomó un par de años desarrollar mis poderes de shinigami, no que quisiera tenerlos —meneó la mano en el aire y soltó un pesado suspiro— Así que luego de obtenerlos entrené hasta que pude venir a buscarte, pero… No tenía ningún aliado aquí, todos estaban contra la idea de liberarte —su voz se fue apagando a medida que hablaba.

Había acudido a Rukia y Renji, quiénes sabía que eran amigos de su hermano, pero fueron los primeros en ir a por ella y la amenazaron con encarcelarla también. Le pidieron a la joven Kurosaki que se fuera, sin embargo Karin se rehusó a marcharse a casa sin Ichigo. Eso causó su persecución por la Sociedad de Almas hasta que fue capturada hace un mes, desde entonces estaba en aquella torre; esperando.

La realidad golpeó a Ichigo. Fuerte. Si su hermana Karin estaba allí eso significaba…

Que iba a ser ejecutada como él.

El shinigami se levantó de su asiento en la escalera y se giró para abrazar a su hermana para sorpresa de esta, quién tartamudeó con las mejillas ruborizadas por la extraña acción proveniente del peli naranjo. Ichigo sólo la abrazó más fuerte y susurró palabras de seguridad en su oído, diciéndole que estarían bien, que encontraría la manera de sacarlos de allí a ambos. Karin salió de su estupor y correspondió el abrazo, hundiendo su cabeza en el confortante y familiar pecho de su hermano. Ojala Yuzu pudiera revivir también ese calor que tanto habían echado de menos… Estuvieron así varios minutos, no supieron cuántos, disfrutando del encuentro luego de tantos años. No necesitaban palabras entre ellos para expresarse como se sentían en ese momento: ambos solos hasta que volvieron a verse.

Karin se separó finalmente, limpiando una lágrima traviesa que había salido de sus ojos. —No has cambiado mucho Ichi-nii… Excepto que tu cabello es un desastre y necesitas afeitarte —sonrió la peli negra poniéndose en pie— por suerte hay un aseo aquí con algunas cosas, tal vez pueda arreglarte un poco.

Ichigo le devolvió la sonrisa y la siguió.

La joven shinigami tuvo un rato de entretenimiento arreglando a su hermano. Una vez terminado, asintió con la cabeza y lo miró de ambos ángulos con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara. Ya estaba mejor. Tenía el aspecto de un chico de unos veintitrés o veinticuatro. Se sacudió las manos y los dos salieron de allí para regresar a la escalera y seguir charlando.

—Realmente nos has cambiado nada —Karin soltó una risita a medida que la conversación había avanzado— Nadie diría que han pasado 2-

Se interrumpió en sus palabras porque la puerta de la torre se abrió repentinamente, sobresaltándolos.

Había un grupo de shinigami en la entrada y uno de ellos avanzó, revelando a una chica de baja estatura que portaba un haori y el kenseikan en su cabello.

—_¡¿Rukia?! _—exclamó Ichigo en su cabeza. No sabía que ella se hubiera convertido en capitana, no llevaba el haori cuando lo llevó a la torre el día anterior...

—Yo, Kuchiki Rukia, capitana del sexto escuadrón, he de escoltar a Kurosaki Karin hasta la colina del Sokyoku donde aguarda su ejecución —dijo en un tono monótono y con la cabeza en alto sin mirarlos, cosa que enojó a Ichigo.

Karin iba a levantarse para ir con ella, pero Ichigo se interpuso en su camino y extendió los brazos protectoramente frente a ella. Sacudió la cabeza, negándose a moverse de su posición. ¡No iba a dejar que mataran a su hermana si él estaba ahí para evitarlo!

Rukia frunció el ceño e hizo un gesto con la mano ordenando así que cuatro shinigami entraran y fueran a por el sustituto. Ichigo apretó los dientes y retrocedió. Intentó esquivar el agarre que los hombres querían ejercer sobre él, sin embargo lograron tirarlo al suelo e inmovilizarlo. Otros dos se acercaron a la joven Kurosaki y la arrastraron fuera de la torre.

—¡Karin! ¡KARIN! —se revolvió en el agarre con fuerza, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro y pataleando para poder golpear a quiénes lo tenían sujeto sin mucho éxito.

Era inútil, le dijeron los shinigami. Con su reiatsu sellado y su cuerpo debilitado luego de tantos años sin combatir no podría liberarse.

Ichigo sintió la rabia y la impotencia recorrer su sangre y cada poro de su piel. Apretó aún más fuertes dientes, estos casi rechinaban y cerró sus puños hasta que sus nudillos estuvieron blancos y pequeños hilos de sangre resbalaban de la palma de su mano. Escuchó en el fondo de su mente como su hollow soltaba algo parecido a un aullido. Entonces lo sintió, como su reiatsu comenzaba a explosionar dentro de sí mismo, liberándose de lo que lo tenía encerrado. El collar con el sello se rompió de repente en pedazos, haciendo que los hombres jadearan sorprendidos. ¡Era imposible que eso estuviera ocurriendo, no era normal!

¿Acaso el shinigami sustituto fue normal alguna vez?

Con la fuerza del momento se quitó a los shinigami de encima y rápidamente se levantó del suelo para correr fuera de la torre, noqueando a los guardias de la entrada con un codazo en el cuello. Usó el shunpo para llegar hasta Rukia y antes de que pudiera girarse para encararlo, logró tirarla al suelo y coger a su hermana en brazos. Karin soltó un quejido alarmado ante lo rápido que todo sucedió. Se agarró al kosode de su hermano mientras éste huía con ella lejos de la torre y de la capitana del sexto escuadrón. Kuchiki se levantó del suelo y frunció el ceño al tiempo que se pasaba el dorso de la mano por el labio donde había sangre. Gritó la orden que lo siguieran y que alertaran al resto de que el shinigami sustituto y la otra prisionera habían escapado.

Ichigo no iba a salir impune de allí, ella se aseguraría de que eso haría después de lo que hizo.

**…**

Después de varios minutos huyendo de shinigami que los perseguían, Ichigo estaba exhausto. Su cuerpo aún estaba débil para hacer tanto esfuerzo, después de todo había logrado sortear a los de la torre solo con la fuerza y la adrenalina del momento. Jadeó y se detuvo por unos segundos en un callejón que encontró, podrían descansar tal vez unos minutos. Karin se bajó de sus brazos y lo miró con preocupación. Estaba bien que la hubiera salvado y le echaría la bronca por hacerlo si no fuera el momento incorrecto, pero ahora les perseguía toda la Sociedad de Almas… ¿cómo iban a salir de allí a salvo?

Una voz siseó desde el fondo del callejón y ambos voltearon a ver de quién se trataba. Una sonrisa se formó momentáneamente en los labios de Ichigo antes de tomar a su hermana de la mano y arrastrarla con él al fondo del callejón. El misterioso joven levantó una losa del suelo y los tres bajaron al sistema de alcantarillado. Solo había un chico que conocía esos caminos y que lo ayudarían.

Yamada Hanataro.

Era toda una alegría saber que había alguien aún de su parte. El tímido chico había crecido y ahora tenía más pinta de adolescente que de niño. Lo siguieron en silencio por las alcantarillas a petición del menor, decía que podía haber otros shinigami rondando por allí, así que era mejor dejar la conversación para más tarde y andar con más seguridad. Los hermanos habían asentido y así lo hicieron, no dijeron ni una sola palabra. Karin no se había dado cuenta de que estaba agarrando la mano de Ichigo y que él la sujetaba de vuelta con fuerza, no queriendo que se separara de su lado.

Todo iba a estar bien. Tenía que estarlo.


	3. Chapter 3

Me he dado cuenta de que llevo más de un año en FF,net. –aplausos, aplausos- Aunque estos últimos meses estado muy ausente, no mentiré y admitiré que han sido horribles. Aún así, espero poder regresar a esto de las actualizaciones semanales. Aún no estoy de humor para responder las 'oh tan pendientes preguntas', pero creo estar mejor pronto. CREO.

Conmigo nunca se sabe. Ni yo mismo lo puedo saber. Respuestas a reviews:

dandres527: Me alegro de que te guste.

shinjiesbostero: No es yaoi realmente… Shonen-ai tal vez. En caso de que se me vaya la mano en alguna parte(?) pondré una advertencia, despreocupa. No será pronto igualmente.

neko dani: aquí tienes el siguiente :3

LunaticR: Puede que estés en lo cierto o no. Tendrás que leer aquí para saber :3

tihonofuyumi: Oh me alegra de que te guste. Y sí, tal vez les metieron los cerebros en la lavadora, quién sabe.

**…**

—Bla bla —conversación normal.

—_Bla bla _—pensamientos o Hollow Ichigo/Zangetsu hablándole a Ichigo desde su mundo interno.

**…** -salto de escena.

** ...**

Ichigo ya no sabía cómo debía de sentirse para calmar la angustia que albergaba en su corazón mientras miraba con aire aturdido al oscuro pasadizo por que el que se encontraban cruzando. Había apretado más la mano de su hermana y podía jurar que la escuchó quejarse por lo bajo, pero distraído en sus propios pensamientos no disminuyó la fuerza con la que la sujetaba. Se sentía fuera de lugar, había algo en el aire que lo mantenía inquieto.

Hollow Ichigo parecía haber notado este cambio en la atmósfera también y siseó entre dientes como un animal que se sentía en peligro. Ante ese ligero sonido, Ichigo tragó saliva y tomó una bocanada de aire. No estaba paranoico después de todo.

Karin se acercó más él y agarró su kosode con su mano libre— ¿Estás bien?—susurró en voz muy baja, habiendo sentido el agobio de su hermano mayor por la manera indecisa en la que caminaba aún si trataba de esconderlo y su respiración ligeramente irregular. Ichigo asintió apenas y la peli negra frunció el ceño, no creyéndolo obviamente, pero lo dejó pasar. Ichigo era Ichigo después de todo. No dejaba de ser el mismo cabezota luego de tanto. Sonrió internamente por eso, alegre al menos de que el peli naranjo no hubiera cambiado tanto.

—Ya estamos llegando a la salida más cercana al Senkaimon —anunció Hanataro quién caminaba al frente de los Kurosaki. Ellos asintieron e Ichigo acercó a Karin más hacía a él, protegiéndola de cualquier cosa que pudiera esperarles afuera. Aún si era posible que en ese momento Karin pudiera ser más fuerte que Ichigo dada su condición, pero no podía asegurarlo. Debía ser algún tipo de instinto como hermano mayor que era.

Se notaba que entre el trío había miles de preguntas que querían ser formuladas, pero que no era el lugar ni el momento de hacerlas. Aunque la verdadera duda era si había algún día en el que encontrarían la paz para hacerlo.

Con cuidado y con los latidos del corazón casi retumbando, subieron las escaleras que llevaban a la salida. Ichigo no podía evitar y mirar de reojo a Karin de vez en cuando para asegurarse que estaba ahí y que estaba bien.

—_Ssh, Rey, cálmate. Si te pones demasiado nervioso las cosas podrían torcerse_ —habló el albino en un tono curiosamente tranquilizador, queriendo así calmar la angustia de su portador.

Ichigo asintió con la cabeza para sí mismo, agradecido por las palabras. Se encontraba un poco más tranquilo al menos, pero esa desagradable sensación de que algo iba a pasar no se desvanecía. Al contrario, se hacía más pesada a medida que se acercaban a la salida. Había algo allá fuera esperándolos, estaba seguro y no le gustaba nada. A pesar de lo que su hollow dijo, Ichigo no podía calmarse nuevamente. Su corazón latía dolorosamente en su pecho, gotas de sudor resbalando de sus sienes mientras entrecerrados ojos cafés de mirada agudiza miraban el final del camino en subida.

Finalmente Hanataro levantó la losa de piedra, vigilando que no hubiera nadie antes de rodarla para que los tres pudieran salir. En cuanto pisó el suelo del exterior ya sintió que algo había mal allí, y ayudó a Karin a salir para luego quedarse protectoramente junto a ella. Y le hubiera gustado tanto haber estado equivocado…

Cientos de shinigami aparecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, zanpakuto en mano y listos para lanzarse contra los traidores si era necesario o era dada la orden para hacerlo. De entre todos aquellos shinigami, al frente aparecieron los capitanes, pero había caras nuevas y otras viejas. ¿Qué tanto había cambiado la Sociedad de Almas en sus ocho años de encarcelamiento? Le sorprendió más que tanto capitanes como tenientes, tuvieran ya sus katanas en estado de liberación y apuntando directo a ellos.

Dentro de ellos Rukia se adelantó y apuntó su blanca y nívea zanpakuto hacia el shinigami sustituto, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y un reflejo de rencor en sus ojos que hizo a Ichigo estremecerse. ¿Qué había hecho él para que su amiga lo mirara así? Si es que aún los podía llamar amigos.

—Kurosaki Ichigo —la manera en la que decía su nombre y aquella mirada le hacía sentir como si estuviera siendo apuñalado una y otra vez, y su cuerpo parecía temblar en respuesta ante ese sentimiento—Entrégate —dijo en voz estoica, algo que le recordaba al mismísimo Kuchiki Byakuya.

¿Qué habría pasado con el Kuchiki por cierto-?

—No. —respondió con clara firmeza a pesar de lo agitada que estaba su respiración a esas alturas. El reiatsu de casi todos los capitanes, tenientes e incluido el resto de los shinigami; concentrados en ellos tres, era bastante pesado.

—Han pasado unos ochos años —se alzó la voz del capitán de la doceava con aire superior y con una mirada interesada y curiosa sobre el inquieto shinigami sustituto— y aún así su poder no ha menguado ni una pizca. Me sorprende aunque… Esta vez ha sido un poco pronto, ¿a qué se deberá? —se llevó su larga uña al mentón y dio varios golpecitos en su máscara.

Ichigo sacudió la cabeza, estando confuso por sus palabras. No entendía de lo que le estaba hablando. Ese capitán era siempre tan endemoniadamente intrincado de todos modos.

—No entiendo porque el Sotaicho aún lo quiere con vida —exclamó Soi Fon con ira, mostrando su contraria opinión ante las órdenes que les habían sido impuestas.

Mayuri chasqueó la lengua y se encogió de hombros como si la respuesta ante lo que había dicho la capitana fuera más fácil que sumar dos y dos. Hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—Después de dos siglos aún te lo preguntas, a veces dudo de vuestra inteligencia —se burló el enmascarado.

Y así una discusión empezó entre varios capitanes e Ichigo retrocedió varios pasos agarrando a Karin con él, pero de repente sintió la fría y afilada punta de una zanpakuto contra su yugular. Esas cuchillas… Zabimaru.

—Espero que no estuvieras pensando en escapar estando rodeado casi por todo el Gotei 13.

El joven gruñó y mantuvo la mirada en el filo de Zabimaru todo lo que pudo, atento a cualquier movimiento en falso. Según acababa de decir Kurotsuchi y Soi Fon, no podían matarle. ¿Para qué era la ejecución entonces? A no ser que… Ellos ya supieran que se iba a escapar. No lograba atar cabos, nada tenía sentido. Se mordió el labio inferior al punto de que casi sacó sangre y soltó un suspiro entre dientes. Una sonrisa cínica apareció en los labios del nuevo capitán de la quinta, es decir Renji, y apartó la zanpakuto del cuello del otro para alivio de este y se retiró hacia su antigua posición con el resto de capitanes y tenientes.

—Quizás quieras dejar de proteger a esos dos —advirtió Kyoraku desde más atrás, sonriendo bajo la sombra de su sombrero. Ichigo negó frenéticamente con la cabeza ante esas palabras. ¿Abandonar a su hermana y su amigo? ¡Jamás!— así que no te has dado cuenta… —suspiró el viejo capitán, su sonrisa borrándose de su cara.

Ichigo podía sentir como si la boca de su estómago se retorciera en un nudo que le impedía respirar correctamente. No entender lo qué estaba pasando en realidad lo ponía aún más ansioso y estaba casi al borde de gritar por una maldita respuesta. A quién fuera. Ya le hubiera preguntado a su hollow, pero si este supiera algo tal vez ya lo hubiera dicho, de hecho podía sentir de algún modo como el otro ser estaba tan confundido como él, tratando de poner correctamente las piezas del rompecabezas.

Sus salidas estaban muy reducidas casi a nada, pero igualmente tenía que intentarlo.

—Karin… —susurró en voz muy baja— si logramos sorprenderlos por un momento tal vez tengamos una oportunidad de salir de aquí.

Pasaron varios segundos en los que no obtuvo respuesta y al darse la vuelta para comprobar qué iba mal, sintió dos filos de katana a cada lado de su cuello sujetadas con firmeza. Karin sujetaba una, la otra Hanataro. Sus ojos se abrieron en demasía, estando cada vez más y más confuso. ¿Por qué lo apuntaban con sus zanpakuto? Su pecho ardía con algo que no comprendía, algo muy parecido a lo que sintió en el incidente con los Fullbringers y Tsukishima. Se sentía traicionado.

Abrió la boca para hablar sin embargo no lo hizo cuando la espada de Karin se hundió ligeramente en su cuello, sacando sangre e interrumpiéndolo.

—Lo siento Ichi, no podemos dejar que te vayas de aquí —dijo la peli negra sin pesar alguno, expresando aquellas palabras de manera cruel.

Ichigo tembló en el sitio, siendo abrumado por la desesperación y el dolor de ver como todos le daban la espalda, mirándolo con rencor y odio; unos más que otros. Creyó escuchar que su hollow le hablaba, pero no estaba seguro, era como si tuviera algodón en las orejas, no escuchaba las cosas claramente mientras su vista se emborronaba.

De repente unos aplausos resonaron de entre el silencio que se había creado y de entre los shinigami apareció un hombre alto, de cabello negro que le llegaba por los hombros, ojos azules y aspecto altanero. Su reiatsu era una monstruosidad. ¿Quién sería?

—Enhorabuena, _shinigami sustituto_. Has logrado causar el caos en la Sociedad de Almas una vez más, nunca cesas de sorprenderme —el chico en sí parecía joven, con un barítono suave pero lleno de malicia detrás. Sus palmadas cesaron y se acercó hacia el centro donde el adolescente se encontraba aún paralizado con ambas katanas al cuello. Estas fueron retiradas con un gesto del recién llegado. El sujeto se movía grácilmente, claramente era un noble o alguien educado en una casa de buenos modales. —Mi nombre es Takano Shubaru, pero puedes llamarme Shuu-san si gustas —inclinó la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa ladina y maliciosa que hizo estremecer a Ichigo. Se acercó hasta el sustituto y lo tomó de la barbilla, para disgusto de este; y asintió con la cabeza mientras lo observaba— Increíble, tu poder no ha menguado demasiado, en cambio parece diferente. Vaya, y el capitán Kurotsuchi pensó que habíamos acabado contigo y ya íbamos a ejecutarte. Es bueno que te hayas escapado. —el mencionado capitán chasqueó la lengua desde su posición, molesto por su mala suposición sobre su experimento.

Ichigo movió bruscamente la cabeza, alejándose del agarre del peli negro. Ojos azules se alzaron a él con un brillo peligroso, su reiatsu saliendo en llamas índigo enfurecidas. El joven tragó saliva y retrocedió un paso sobre sus temblorosas piernas.

—No es buena idea que te resistas, yo tomo las decisiones aquí. Soy el capitán general después de todo —desenfundó su zanpakuto y casi a la velocidad de un rayo, atravesó a Ichigo en el abdomen— Ahora se bueno y quédate quieto. Seguramente tienes muchas preguntas, pero creo que inútil que trate de responderlas a estas alturas. Estoy harto de hacerlo de todos modos.

Contuvo la respiración y miró a la zanpakuto atravesando su cuerpo dolorosamente, podía sentir un reiatsu que no era suyo fluir por su sistema como si fuera veneno. El suyo propia trataba de combatirlo, pero parecía que no había forma de hacerlo mientras aquella katana siguiera en su abdomen. Medio cerró los ojos y miró a Shubaru con rabia. ¿Era por aquel chico que tanto había cambiado la Sociedad de Almas?

El Sotaicho soltó su katana y se giró, estando en silencio por un breve momento antes de levantar la mano en el aire— ¡Ah ya sé! Podríamos llamar a alguien que tiene más paciencia que yo para estas cosas… —giró la cabeza y miró al shinigami con una sonrisa cínica.

—_No me gusta, no me gusta, no me gusta… _—esa vez sí pudo escuchar a su hollow y se preguntó que le pasaría, dada la situación pudo entender más o menos. Pero parecía desesperado, como si algo mucho peor estuviera a punto de pasar.

Y no pudo estar más en lo cierto. Desde la muchedumbre, vio a casi la última persona que creyó que allí vería. La sangre se congeló en sus venas, su corazón casi parecía que había dejado de latir por un breve instante, su respiración se cortó de golpe y todo su cuerpo se tensó al mismo tiempo a pesar del dolor que eso le causaba.

Allí apareció, con aquel aspecto con el que a todos había engañado una vez… El que durante años se convirtió en una pesadilla para los shinigami desde las sombras.

Aizen Sosuke.

* * *

CHAN CHAN CHAAAN. ¿Será todo obra de Aizen? ¿Quién es este Shubaru? Todo en el próximo capítulo~


	4. Chapter 4

Traigo una semana de retraso porque hace poco fue la evaluación y…. Digamos que no fue bien y he estado arreglando problemas familiares aquí y allá pero, ya he llegado~

Puede que muchos vayan a odiar a Shubaru en este capítulo, pero a mi personalmente me gusta su personalidad (me gustan los villanos, no puedo evitarlo(?)) Ah y… creo que este fic no será muy largo, pero espero que sea del agrado de los que lo leen de todos modos.

**Importante: Siento si este capítulo tiene errores o si faltan palabras o si están donde no deben, pero he usado una computadora de lo más troll que me borraba las palabras y a veces escribía donde le daba gana :l**

* * *

La sangre se congeló en sus venas, su corazón casi parecía que había dejado de latir por un breve instante, su respiración se cortó de golpe y todo su cuerpo se tensó al mismo tiempo a pesar del dolor que eso le causaba.

Allí apareció, con aquel aspecto con el que a todos había engañado una vez… El que durante años se convirtió en una pesadilla para los shinigami desde las sombras.

_Aizen Sosuke_.

Su cabeza dolía sin comprender ni una sola pieza de la situación, estaba confundido con tantas vueltas que estaban dando los eventos que sucedían y estos parecían solo ir de mal en peor. Lo único que podía hacer claro entre las enredaderas de sus pensamientos era que Aizen podría ser el culpable de todo. ¿Por qué los demás estarían así si no? Aunque le parecía tan irreal que todos, absolutamente todos, estuvieran contra él. Con ilusiones o sin ellas.

Entre los rostros de capitanes y tenientes pudo discernir, por un breve segundo, miradas de dolor y arrepentimiento, como si no quisieran estar en aquella situación al igual que Ichigo.

Shubaru portaba una sonrisa cargada de malicia mientras Sosuke permanecía con rostro casi impasible, sin embargo, en sus ojos se podía atisbar algo que podría ser catalogado como júbilo y un destello victorioso también estaba presente.

Ichigo no quería hacer nada más que gritar y correr, o mejor aún, abalanzarse contra los culpables de aquella horrible situación en la que se había visto arrastrado sin conocer el motivo. Desde su encarcelamiento todo era tan extraño…  
Sus piernas temblaban ligeramente bajo la presión espiritual de los presentes y sus propios nervios, sudor frío resbalaba copiosamente desde su frente y por su rostro provocando que tuviera escalofríos también, respiraba a base de jadeos de desesperación. ¿Qué se suponía que podía hacer? ¿Qué debía hacer? Aún si lograra huir, ¿a dónde iría? Todos sus amigos estaban-

—Pareces confundido, Kurosaki Ichigo —escuchar la voz de aquel hombre hacia que se le cortara la respiración— es algo natural después de tantos años encerrado en cuatro paredes oscuras sin vista y conocimientos del exterior. Igualmente y por tu mirada y expresión puedo decir que tu memoria te está fallando.

¿La memoria? ¿A qué se refería? Joder, más preguntas aún.

—No seas duro con el chico Aizen —rió Shubaru. Sin previo aviso, desapareció de la vista de todos e hizo nuevo acto de presencia frente al shinigami sustituto para recuperar su zanpakuto, retirándola del abdomen del joven bruscamente. Un quejido casi fuerte pasó de los labios del herido por la katana y por poco sus piernas se rindieron a su peso ante el dolor y el peso insoportable que comenzaba a ser el aire cargado de reiatsu. —Merece aunque sea una explicación antes de empezar el _Jikken Saikuru_(1) desde el principio, ¿no lo crees así? —le sonrió el Sotaicho al ex capitán.

—Por supuesto, Sotaicho-dono —respondió el moreno haciendo una pequeña reverencia que, desde el punto de vista de Ichigo, era un gesto de respeto falso. Alguien que quiso alzarse sobre los cielos y reinar desde allí no era el tipo de persona que ofrecería a estar por debajo de otros.

Fueran lo que le fueran a contar, Ichigo estaba dispuesto a permanecer incrédulo ante cualquier información. Proviniendo de Aizen podía ser cualquier cosa y no conocía al nuevo capitán general así que de él se fiaba aún menos si eso era posible.

—No pienso creerme una palabra de lo que digan —siseó el sustituto entre dientes y con una expresión de desafío.

Ambos hombres que permanecían al frente asintieron con la cabeza y Shubaru levantó la mano en el aire con la palma abierta y enseguida un dos shinigami aparecieron detrás suyo. —Está bien que decidas eso shinigami sustituto, sin embargo, no vas a moverte de aquí. Una palabra que contradiga nuestra información —se giró sobre sus pies y alargó su mano derecha para luego volver a darse la vuelta, trayendo consigo lo que había atrapado con su mano. En su mano, permanecía sujetado el largo cabello color avellana de una joven quien permanecía con los ojos cerrados ante el tirón de su pelo. Llevaba un kimono de color azul cielo que dibujaba con belleza su cuerpo —y esta chica pagara tus errores —terminó de decir mientras decía aquellas venenosas palabras en el oído de la pobre joven. —Me ha costado casi un siglo encontrar a esta preciosidad… —con su mano izquierda acarició el cuello de la chica, haciendo que estará siseara ante el indeseado contacto con su piel.

La chica abrió lentamente sus ojos grises encontrándose con figuras borrosas y puntos negros delante de su visión. Soltó un pequeño de jadeo de dolor ante el dolor en su cuero cabelludo y cabeza.

—Vamos pequeña alma… ¿Por qué no saludas a tu hermano? —murmuró lentamente el peli negro junto al oído de ella— ¡Kurosaki Yuzu! —soltó su cabello y la empujó hacia Ichigo.

Los ojos cafés de Ichigo se abrieron en demasía al escuchar aquel nombre. ¿Yuzu? ¿Esa hermosa joven era su hermana Yuzu? Creyó sentir que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas al ver que su hermana pequeña estaba bien y no parecía estar en un estado mental extraño como los demás. Estiró los brazos para abrazarla a pesar del dolor que recorría su cuerpo por su herida, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Shubaru la atrapó por el brazo y la retiró hacia él nuevamente, esta vez con su katana contra su cuello.

—¡Hermano! —gritó Yuzu con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas al ver a su hermano. Había pasado tanto tiempo… ¡Creyó que estaba muerto!

—¡Yuzu! —exclamó él de vuelta, queriendo avanzar hacia ella pero siendo interceptado por la katana que portaba su otra hermana.

—¡Karin-chan! ¿Qué estás haciendo? —exclamó confundida la menor, no entendiendo lo que ocurría tanto como su hermano. La peli negra no respondió. Yuzu iba a gritar nuevamente por una explicación hasta que fue acallada por la mano de Shubaru que agarraba su brazo.

—Silencio, ahora habrá una explicación para ambos, si es que podéis entender la complejidad de nuestras razones para estar cometiendo estos actos por supuesto —explicó esta vez con un tono serio y peligroso, advirtiendo a los hermanos de no hacer comentarios o movimientos fuera de lugar.

Hubo varios segundos que parecieron eternos de tenso silencio en los que incluso algunos contuvieron la respiración.

Entonces su relato comenzó…

_Flash Back_

La noticia del fallecimiento del primer shinigami sustituto había corrido como la pólvora incluso a través de shinigamis que ni siquiera eran conocedores de que hubo uno antes que Kurosaki Ichigo, y pronto, quizá incluso por desgracia, la noticia llegó a los lugares más altos de la Sociedad de Almas.

Al Palacio Real.

Allí uno de los mensajeros reales transmitía la noticia así como la misión y los actos que habían sido llevados a cabo para que esta fuera un éxito. Con gran estruendo, el Rey golpeó el apoyabrazos del trono en el que estaba sentado.

—¡Ese shinigami sustituto-! —exclamó furioso mientras se levantaba y caminaba con pasos exagerados por el salón. —Llama a Takano, lo quiero aquí, ahora.

—¡Sí señor! —respondió el asustado mensajero ante la ira del Rey, desapareciendo de aquel salón cargado de furioso y pesado reiatsu para ir a buscar a la persona requerida.

Pocos minutos más tarde, el llamado apareció por las grandes puertas, abriéndose paso al interior y arrodillándose ante el Rey— ¿Llamaba mi señor?

—Takano Shubaru, imagino que es usted consciente de la nueva noticia, ¿no es así? —el peli negro cerró sus ojos azules y asintió ante la pregunta con la cabeza— ¿Cuántas veces han sido las leyes rotas por ese shinigami sustituto? ¡Deben ser acatadas para el equilibrio entre los mundos! ¿Acaso esos idiotas insolentes no son capaces de ver lo que están haciendo con esto?

—Si me permite hablar mi señor, creo que las leyes cambiadas no han hecho ningún mal entre los mundos aún. La Sociedad de Almas parece calmada y feliz con lo que Kurosaki Ichigo ha traído al mundo espiritual con su rebeldía —abrió sus ojos de nuevo y miró de nuevo al Rey, pero no a los ojos por supuesto.

—En eso tienes razón, y sin embargo, no podemos confiar en que permaneceremos seguros. Kurosaki Ichigo está fuera de serie, no es siquiera un shinigami. Su sangre está mestizada, manchada con varias razas diferentes haciéndolo extremadamente impredecible, en cualquier descuido podría producir daños irreversibles en nuestro mundo al igual que en los demás —se llevó una mano a la perilla mientras sus extraños ojos miraban a su súbdito—tenemos que arreglar este desastre. Además de que su poder ha estado influenciando en el mundo humano. Su poder ahora es mucho más grande y cada vez más personas en ese pequeño pueblo de Japón poseen reiatsu y la capacidad de ver espíritus aún si no es en gran medida.

Tomó una bocanada de aire y Shubaru siguió observando como su Rey seguía caminando de un lado a otro y sabía que estaba inquieto por su reiatsu. Algo le decía que el Rey iba a tomar una decisión que iba a traer grandes cambios para todos.

—Tendré que retrasmitirle órdenes directas a Shigekuni Yamamoto sobre esto. La locura referente a Kurosaki Ichigo tiene que parar, no más cambios de normas, no más roturas de leyes. Eso solo nos llevará a la destrucción —dio un golpe en el suelo con el pie y cruzo sus brazos tras su espalda.

—Señor, luego de que la shinigami Kuchiki Rukia, actual teniente de la división trece, cometiera el acto ilegal de traspasar sus poderes a un humano y que la Sociedad de Almas tomara represalias por ello… Lo han vuelto a hacer, bajo el permiso de Yamamoto-dono. ¿Cree que él estará de acuerdo en despechar a Kurosaki Ichigo así como así después de eso?

El Rey pareció considerar las palabras de Shubaru en su cabeza y su súbdito tenía razón. Tal vez el viejo Shigekuni se había ablandado… Parecía que necesitarían hacer más de un cambio.

**…**

—Ordeno con el derecho sagrado que me ha sido otorgado por el Rey Espiritual que, Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, sea destituido de su puesto como capitán general al frente del mando del Gotei 13 y su lugar sea ocupado por mí, Takano Shubaru —el joven Takano se encontraba presentando las noticias nuevas en el primer escuadrón frente al actual capitán general en aquel entonces y a su fiel teniente.

Yamamoto no podía creer que el Rey hubiera tomado tal decisión, pero ya que era una orden máxima, aún mayor que las de la central de los 46, debía acatarla sin rechistar.

—Muy bien —agachó la cabeza en gesto de respeto ante el nuevo hombre al mando.

—Su majestad ha ordenado además, que usted y su teniente, sean trasladados al palacio espiritual —añadió Shubaru antes de que ambos hombres se marcharan del escuadrón.

Ambos asintieron con pesar y rezaron para que la Sociedad de Almas estuviera bien aún si ellos no estaban allí. Aunque Genryusai tenía la ligera corazonada de que algunas cosas iban cambiar drásticamente y era un sentimiento natural desde que había sido destituido tan de repente.

Tomó un par de semanas en establecer el lugar bajo un orden normal nuevamente luego de que Yamamoto y Sasakibe se marcharan. Los shinigami permanecieron bastante confusos por la marcha de estos, pero tampoco parecía desagradarles el nuevo capitán. Shubaru era inteligente y amable.

Sin embargo, una vez el revuelo fue calmado y todas las divisiones parecieron estar más o menos acostumbradas a su presencia, todo dio un giro de 180º grados. Leyes viejas que antes apenas se acataban volvían a estar vigentes. Cualquier desobediencia o rebeldía era castigada con la tortura o incluso la muerte. La vida en el Seireitei se volvió muy dura en menos de un mes y cada vez menos gente con reiatsu del Rukongai iba a la escuela de shinigami para convertirse en uno en cuanto el rumor de los horrores que sucedían dentro de la muralla llegaron a las afueras.

La siguiente orden que recibieron del Rey dejó en desconcierto a todos los shinigami y horrorizados a otros. Se les había sido ordenada la captura inminente o la muerte del shinigami sustituto. Después de muchos revuelos y discusiones se decidió simplemente su captura para evitar problemas en el Seireitei a causa de Kurosaki Ichigo.

Kukaku y Ganju, quiénes se acababan de enterar de los horrores ocurriendo dentro del Seireitei, contactaron enseguida con Urahara y Yoruichi en Karakura, pero para cuando lo hizo, Kisuke ya había enviado al joven shinigami a la Sociedad de Almas porque Rukia lo había llamado por algún asunto.

Cuando quisieron ayudarlo ya era demasiado tarde.

Cualquier entrada al Seireitei fue estrictamente prohibida y no pudieron hacer nada. Todos sus amigos en el mundo humano trataron de persuadir al tendero para ir en rescate y ayuda de su amigo de cabello naranja y aún así Kisuke se negó. Las cosas estaban demasiado peliagudas y era muy arriesgado lanzarse al Seireitei en una misión de rescate en ese momento, al menos sabía que el Kurosaki sería mantenido con vida…

_Flash Back_

—Entonces tuve una idea al recordar las palabras del Rey… —añadió Shubaru luego de haber hecho una pequeña pausa— ¿Por qué no experimentar con el shinigami sustituto? Así podríamos averiguar cómo sería posible que un simple humano hubiera logrado tanto poder en sí mismo.

Ichigo parecía estar encajando piezas en el puzle, al menos ya sabía el motivo de por qué había sido encarcelado aunque la duda de por qué sus amigos estaban contra él seguía ahí, sin resolver.

—Y como Kurotsuchi parecía muy interesado en el tema… —prosiguió hablando como si estuviera contando la historia más interesante del mundo— Le dejé hacerlo.

Como si de un flash se tratase, imágenes borrosas hicieron presencia en su mente y memoria. Un lugar oscuro, cristales, probetas, ruidos insoportables… Dolor. Había un recuerdo atascado ahí, que hacía que le doliera la cabeza a horrores si trataba de forzarlo, pero sentía como si eso que estaba olvidando fuera clave para poder colocar las piezas correctamente el puzle. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y cerró los ojos con fuerza, adolorido.

Podía escuchar también en el fondo de su cabeza como su hollow gruñía de dolor. No solo él… Parecía que el albino también había olvidado esa pieza de memoria.

Yuzu lo miraba con preocupación, pero sin poder decir nada ya que su boca seguía siendo cubierta por la de Takano.

—Parece que estás recordando algo… Bueno, buena suerte con eso Kurosaki Ichigo —rió el de ojos azules haciendo que Aizen a su lado también sonriera cínicamente— dudo que ahora mismo tengas la capacidad de recuperar más de dos siglos de memoria perdida.

Dos siglos…

¿Doscientos años?

* * *

(1)Jikken Saikuru: Ciclo experimental. Más adelante se explicara qué es esto.


End file.
